Talk:Zanza vs. Cross (Ether Blossom Build), Elma and Lin/@comment-25275196-20160330063524/@comment-25748582-20160403051701
You talked earlier of the Telethia... Watch this guy kill Telethia Plume about 2,000 times. http://youtu.be/QB3zmnY8YZA Then watch this guy kill Plume about 1,200 times. http://youtu.be/3cV3BNB-o-c Then watch this guy kill Plume about 1,000 times. Sure, Plume may be a weaker Telethia... But take this into consideration. Yggralith Zero is MUCH more powerful than Telethia Plume. Soooooo watch this guy wreck him 2,000 times. http://youtu.be/eJDb1cAahP0 Yggraliths are explained to come to planets and basically destroy them in the description in the game. If Cross alone could kill a planet buster 2,000 times in 8 minutes (or is it 10? Not sure) imagine what he, Elma AND Lin could do. If it made you happier, I could do Zanza with only his original Monado. Fiora could hold her own for a while, and while she had a Monado, she was never proven to be able to see the future with it. You may say that Zanza stated that once he had both Monados that he can (or should be able to) see the entire future. Shulk saw the future just fine with only one, and was also able to know almost every time what the visions meant. Zanza knows much more about the Monados and presumably exactly how to interpret the visions. Now don't get me wrong, I'm not downplaying Zanza. I'm only saying that I think Elma, Cross and Lin would stand a chance against Zanza. However, take into play Zanza's World Reconstruct move. By world, we can assume that presumably means the universe. I'll get to that logic later. Anyway, everyone's all like "Oh, Shulk survived the recreation of the universe!" That may be true... Except both versions of the attack don't even do any damage. Seriously, look up "Xenoblade Zanza's arts". So, World Reconstruct may just mean the world and do less damage than a universe reconstruct would. But, the extent of Zanza's work we've ever seen is the Solar System as we know it today and, obviously, the world of the Bionis and Mechonis. Let's consider that when Shulk recreated the universe as it "should be," he created the rest of the universe and left Zanza's work of the solar system. It is never shown that Zanza himself is the one that created the rest of the universe. Ok, maybe before Xenoblade Zanza's world was that of Earth, and those events take place in our real life future. If that planet is Earth, then if they had the power to recreate a universe, they probably knew about the rest of the solar system, so Zanza could have just been replicating his own world in the past. If so, is it not true that he was simply copying the past (our) world? Is it not true in art, which is creating something new, that copying someone else is NOT original art? The better artist is the one who had the original idea because it was simply original and not copying, therefore their own work. Bleh, I'm too tired to keep debating this tonight. I'm going to sleep.